Souvenir du temps perdu
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Harry, agée d'une soixantaine d'année, vas sur la tombe de Draco avec des tas de parchemin qu'ils s'étaient écrit, dans l'intention de lui lire.Pour Am


**Premièrement, un gros merci à Aethelthryn qui a corrigé cet OS. Je lui suis très reconnaissante. Deuxièmement… J'avais écris ceci en novembre pour la fête de Music67love, alors cet OS est pour elle ! Et petite pub, aller lire ses fics, ça en vaux le coup !**

**Ceci parle bien sur de relation entre 2hommes alors oust si ça dérange ! Sinon, bonne lecture !**

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années entra dans un cimetière avec un pas lent et détendu. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il contourna les pierres tombales sans même les regarder. Tellement de fois s'était écoulées depuis la première fois qu'il était venu ici, sur sa tombe… Plus besoin de regarder avec attention chaque pierre pour voir l'inscription qui s'y trouvait. Plus besoin de compter les tombes pour arriver devant la sienne. Il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermer tellement il l'avait fait, ce chemin.

Dans sa main gauche se trouvait une série de parchemins vieillis par le temps. Il les serrait contre son cœur, comme si cela était le plus précieux des trésors du monde.

Le temps était gris, mais aucune goutte d'eau n'était encore tombée, après 4 jours avec le même ciel. Le temps se faisait frisquet, l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Les feuilles mortes glissaient doucement sous ses pieds.

Il arriva finalement à destination. Devant lui se trouvait la tombe de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. De sa main libre, le vieil homme traça un cercle invisible et les feuilles se mirent à s'envoler doucement pour aller atterrir à l'extérieur du cercle. Le sol perdit son humidité et devint imperméable. L'homme put donc s'y agenouiller sans problème. Il déposa les parchemins devant lui et sourit à la pierre avec mélancolie. Ses doigts allèrent toucher l'écriture en marbre blanc, comme dans une douce caresse.

_Draco Malfoy, né le 5 juin 1980_

_Mort le 18 févier 2008_

_Les apparences ne dictent pas le cœur_

Il était si jeune pour mourir… Sa mort avait laissé une place vide dans son cœur. Oh bien sur, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas comme s'il était mort sur le coup d'un avada. Il avait reçu un puissant sort de magie noir qui sonnait sa mort inévitable. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Dans la guerre, à la dernière bataille, ce sort lui avait parcouru le corps. Personne ne réussissait à trouver ce que c'était, mais Draco, lui, le savait depuis le début. Il se souvenait encore du moment où le blond le lui avait avoué… Il se souvenait de sa main sur sa joue, de son sourire tremblant, de ses yeux douloureux, de chacun de ses mots…

_« Le sort que j'ai reçu, je sais __c__e que c'est… C'est mon père qui m'en avait déjà parlé un jour. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même qui l'a inventé. Il détruit de l'intérieur, comme une maladie, et une seule fin est possible… Après que notre système immunitaire sorcier soit brisé, notre corps est couvert de maladie__s__ de toute__s__ sorte__s__. Alors que la maladie nous mange, le sort s'attaque à notre cœur et à nos poumons, jusqu'à nos os, notre rate, nos artères… Harry, il me reste tout au plus 5 ans à vivre… »_

Il se souvenait encore des larmes brûlantes sur ses joues, de sa tête enfouie dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait de chaque moment. Donc 4 ans plus tard, il était mort. Il était mal en point, faible, mais heureux. Parce qu'il avait profité de ses 27 années à fond. Il se souvenait de ses derniers mots avant de s'éteindre à jamais. Il se souvenait de chacun de ses gestes et du ton de sa voix…

_Étendu sur le lit, pâle comme jamais, et dans un état alarmant, le blond souriait à son amant, tout en lui tenant la main. Harry se retenait de pleurer, il devait se faire fort pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait se faire fort pour le soutenir. La main libre du blond s'approcha de la joue du brun doucement, et la caressa. _

_« J'ai eu la vie __dont__ tout le monde aurai__t__ rêvé. Aimé de ses parents, pourri gâté, aimé de tous, et surtout, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, quoi rêver de mieux? Tu m'as fait vivre un conte de fée depuis 10 ans déjà. Tu sais, je ne remercierai jamais assez Salazar pour t'avoir mi__s__ sur ma route. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de devoir te quitter si tôt… »_

_Les larmes commencèrent à coul__er__ sur les joues de l'ancien Griffondor et Draco les essuya._

_« Oh non, ne pleure pas mon cœur. Je veillerai toujours sur toi, peut importe où je serai…ahh ! »_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, regardant le blond se tordre sur lui-même._

_« Au revoir Harry…Je t'aime, l'oubli__e__ jamais… »_

_Il ferma doucement les yeux, mourant un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun éclata en sanglot sur le corps inerte jusqu'à s'endormir. _

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux doucement, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard il les rouvrit tranquillement.

« Bonjour mon ange… Tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé hier en faisant le ménage du grenier? Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'y entassaient qu'il fallait bien que j'y remédie, non? Au fond d'une vielle boîte j'ai trouvé les mots qu'on s'écrivait en classe, et les parchemins magiques quand nous étions loin l'un de l'autre. Et tes lettres aussi. Cela fait si longtemps maintenant… Pourtant je les ai toujours gardées. Je les ai amenées aujourd'hui avec moi, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te les lire, tu ne crois pas? Celui-ci c'est le premier que j'ai gardé. Nous étions en 6ième . »

_Alors Potter ! On embrasse la rouquine sur le terrain de quiddich? Le balafré et la misérable, jolie couple. C'est pour quand les minis belettes?_

_Malfoy._

_**Vas te faire foutre Malfoy ! Et tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas embrassé**__**e**__**, c'est elle qui s'est jeté**__**e**__** sur moi ! **_

_**Potter.**_

_Vrai, mais c'est plus amusant si c'est le survivant que se jette sur weaslette, tu ne trouves pas? Ce n'est pas aussi drôle sinon. Quoi que… Ah nan finalement j'aime bien le fait qu'elle se jette sur toi. … Attend un peu toi? Potter, est tu en train de me dire que t'en a__s__ rien à foutre de la bécasse?_

_Malfoy_

_**Putain mais tu vas me lâcher oui? Nah je n'en ai rien à foutre ! En fait si, mais pas de cette manière… Et pourquoi je te dis tout ça moi? Fou**__**s-**__**moi la paix ! Je ne te répondrai plus !**_

_**Potter**_

_C'est pas normal ça que t'en ai__es__ rien à foutre d'elle ! J'étais sur que tu bavais sur elle ! Il y a anguille __sous__ roche, et compte sur moi pour trouve se qui cloche ! _

_Malfoy_

_Harry chiffonna le morceau de parchemin, frustr__é__, et le lança à travers de la pièce, avant de le reprendre et de le lisser avec sa main. Il l__e__ plia et l__e__ mit dans une de ses poches. Mais vraiment Malfoy était barbant ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Ginny qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait! … Bon bien s__û__r tout les mecs bavai__en__t littéralement sur elle, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire lui si elle n'était pas son genre? _

_En même temps il était agacé à cause de ce que Ginny avait fait. L'embrasser devant tout le monde, quand même ! C'__était__ gênant de l'envoyer bouler après ! La rouquine avait eu de la difficulté à lâcher prise, ne comprenant pas qu'il ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. _

_En plus de tout ça Ron lui en voulai__t__ à mort pour avoir embrassé sa sœur. Il ne voulait rien savoir quand il lui disait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Quelle famille de born__és__ ! _

_De son côté, Malfoy souriait. Oh oui, il trouverait ce qui n'allait pas, foi de Malfoy !_

« Et tu avais cherché n'est ce pas Draco? Tu as même fini par trouver, même si cela t'as pris 3 mois. Tu étais si fier de toi, n'est ce pas? »

_Un homme traversa le couloir, enragé. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, all__er__ faire éclater la tête de Draco Malfoy ! Il se foutait de ceux qui le regardai__en__t de travers, il se foutait des moqueries, il se foutait de tout sauf d'une chose ! Malfoy ! Il le vit d'ailleurs devant lui et il le plaqua sans ménagement sur le mur mais pourtant Draco garda son sourire moqueur. Il était vraiment fier de lui sur ce coup là. Sur chaque vêtement de Potter, il avait fait apparaître l'inscription « Je suis une tapette mais je m'assume. ». Il n'avait pu résister __à__ mettre cela en vert et argent, c'était trop tentant. _

_« Oh mais que me vau__t__ tant d'hostilité Potter? Tu n'aime__s__ pas ma petite surprise? »_

_Harry __prit__ les épaules du blond pour les pousser violemment dans le mur. Draco grimaça de douleur, mais il trouvait la scène bien trop amusante. _

_« Retire moi ça immédiatement espèce de véracrasse répugnante!_

_-Oh mais ce n'est pas bien de parler de soi__-__même comme ça ! Quelle piètre opinion tu as de toi ! »_

_Il sentit son dos se fracasser contre la pierre et serra les dents. _

_« Oh arrête, ça te vas très bien je trouve ! Pas toi? Oh, je sais ce qui ne va pas ! C'est le et je m'assume ! Tu ne l'assume__s__ pas Potter? Parce que toi et moi on sait très bien que c'est ce que tu es Potter, une tapette ! Ou un homo si tu préfère__s__, si ça fait moins mal à ton égo, tu sais très bien que je ne fai__s__ pas ça pour te blesser ! _

_-Vas te faire foutre !_

_-T'aimerais bien, hein? »_

_Encore une fois son dos se fracassa sur le mur et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Son dos était endolori. Plusieurs personnes les entouraient, mais aucun d'eux ne les avai__en__t remarqués. Pour l'instant, Draco en avait vraiment marre de se faire planter le dos sur le mur ! Sans qu'il s'y attende, il prit Potter par les épaules et le poussa violemment sur le mur, où il était auparavant._

_« Putain je vais te prouver que t'es gay ! »_

_Sans même penser à se qu'il faisait, il prit le visage du brun entre ses main__s__ et l'embrassa avec violence. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, voulant le repousser, mais le blond s'acharna et il fini__t__ par s'abandonner au baiser, fourrant ses mains dans les cheveux platine__s__ de son ennemi. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Draco fini__t__ par reculer, le regardant d'une drôle de manière. Comme confus… Leur regard se croisèrent, et devinrent moqueurs. _

_« Tu sais, commença le brun doucement, que tu viens de donner une belle preuve que nous étions tous les deux gays? _

_-Je sais. »_

_Ils se sourirent un moment en se regardant puis__ il __ se décolla finalement, pour aller traverser la foule, et fit signe à Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy de le suivre quand Harry l'interpela._

_« Hey Malfoy ! Tu ne voudrais pas m'enlever ces stupides écritures sur ma robe? »_

_Le blond s'arrêta un moment, se tourna vers lui et sourit hypocritement._

_« Hum… Nah ! »_

_Harry ri__t__, à la plus grande surprise de tous et surtout de lui-même, et regarda Malfoy partir de sa marche féline. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Hermione réussi__t__ à faire disparaître la phrase sur ses robes. Mais par contre elle ne réussit pas à enlever le goût de Malfoy sur ses lèvres. _

« Joli coup n'est-ce pas? Mais en fait, tu n'as réalisé que trop tard ce que cela impliquait. C'était ça le problème avec toi. Tu disais sans cesse que les Griffondors fonçaient la tête baissée, mais ce coup là, t'as fait pareil, mon ange. »

_Un homme traversa le couloir, enragé. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, maudire Potter à vie de lui avoir donné une idée aussi saugrenue que l'embrasser ! Il lança un regard tellement noir autour de lui que les autres détournaient le leur. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place, ignorant totalement Snape, qui en fut scandalisé. Lui il s'en foutait ! _

_Le cours commença donc ainsi et un papier atterri__t__ sur son bureau._

_**Alors, tu ne regrette**__**s**__** pas trop de m'avoir embrassé? Avec tous ceux qui nous regarde**__**nt**__** de travers ! En fait je dirais plus avec curiosité ! Je ne sais pas combien de personne**__**s**__** m'**__**ont**__** demandé si on sortait ensemble ! T'imagine**__**s**__**? Toi et moi sortir ensemble? Ridicule ! Comme si tu réussissais à me supporter !**_

_**Potter**_

_Pff parle-moi en pas ! L'horreur ! J'te jure le prochain qui me demande si t'embrasse__s__ bien, il va regretter d'être né ! Ils ont quoi tous à nous faire chier?_

_Malfoy_

_**Je ne sais pas, ils sont con**__**s**__**, voilà tout ! Alors, j'embrasse bien? *Regard innocent* Si, si, je tien**__**s**__** à ma vie, je t'assure ! Je suis curieux voilà tout ! **_

_**Potter**_

_Non je crois que t'as aucun instinct de survi__e__ ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête? _

_Malfoy_

_**T'as pas répondu Malfoy ! Si j'embrassais mal de un ça n'aurai**__**t**__** pas duré si longtemps, et de deux tu ne te serais pas gên**__**é**__** pour me le dire ! Donc verdict, j'embrasse bien ! **_

_**Potter**_

_Va te faire foutre Potter!_

_**T'as oublié de signer, à la fin ! Ce n'est pas digne de toi ça !**_

_**Potter **_

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre Potter !_

_Celui qui t'as en horreur !_

« Je m'en souviendrai toujours de ce moment là… Tu sais, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'étais amoureux de toi depuis un bon moment déjà. Et mon cœur a fait un bon quand tu m'as embrassé. Mais tu l'as regretté, nan? Et après tu m'as évité la semaine d'école qui restait, puis nous sommes partis chacun de notre coté quand… »

_Cela faisait un mois que l'été avait commencé déjà. Harry avait été au terrier, ayant complètement abandonné la protection de la maison des Dursley. Tous avaient été d'accord pour dire que ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien donc il avait emménagé avec son frère de cœur et avec sa mère adoptive. Hermione allait les rejoindre dans 2 semaines, pour finir l'été en beauté. _

_Donc le brun était dans la chambre des jumeaux, alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il lisait alors que, soudain, un hibou vint frapper à sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione avait changé de hibou? Pourtant il était s__û__r de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Il lui ouvrit puis le laissa entr__er__, et il lui tendit la patte avec grâce. Quand il vit son nom écrit de cette écriture fine, son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qui lui avait écrit. Ça y __était__, il se souvenait à qui __il __appartenait. A Draco Malfoy. _

_L'oiseau pri__t__ son envol dignement et laissa Harry seul avec cette lettre. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il? Il ne comprenait pas…Mais peut être qu'il comprendrait mieux s'il la lisait? _

_Il l'ouvrit, fébrile, et commença doucement sa lecture. _

_Bonjour Potter._

_Tu sais que tu fais vraiment chier? Tu m'énerve__s__ t'as même pas idée à quel point ! Tu veux tout savoir, bah ouais t'embrasse__s__ bien ! Putain que t'embrasse__s__ bien ! T'as même pas idée ce que tu peux faire avec ta langue ! Haha ! Et t'as un putain de bon goût ! Ah mais putain ! Tu goûte__s__ la cannelle ! P'tain tu me rends fou ! Je n'arrête pas de dire putain vous avez vu? Haha ! Oh merde…*Burb* Ah merde, maudite plume à papote ! Merde…Faut que je demande à Blaise comment on fait pour faire disparaître __c__e qu'on écrit ! J'ai encore oublié ! Haha ! Trop la flemme de réécrire ! Haha ! Putain trop mal au cœur …*burp* _

_Harry arrêta sa lecture, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait bu…C'était évident. Et aussi, également, il avait dégue__ulé__… Mais tout ce qu'il avait écrit… Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'était pas dans son état normal quand il avait écrit ça, s'il continu__ait__ à lire il allait lui en vouloir… Il prit le risque._

_Tu me hante__s__ jour et nuit putain ! Pourquoi __c__e serai__t__ ridicule d'être ensemble? Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu m'as dit ça ! Ou écri__s__ ça plutôt ! Haha ! Par Salazar, j'adore mon humour ! Haha ! Et l'humour de Potter aussi ! Ah et Potter tout court ! Et bah ouais Potter ! J'aime tout de lui ! Ou tout de toi Ouais c'est vrai je t'écris là ! Haha ! Potter j'adore tes yeux ! Putain t'as mangé quoi pour avoir de si beau yeux? J'en veux aussi ! J'aime ton nez tout mignon ! On aurait envie de le croquer ! Et tes petites joues cro kawaii ! Et ta bouche ! Ah ta fameuse bouche ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais dire aux autres que t'embrassait bien? Mais nah jamais de la vie ! Sinon tout le monde voudrai__t__ t'embrasser ! Nah mais oh ! Je te veux que pour moi, moi ! Ah et ton corps à damné un sain ! Ton corps ! Miam ! Ah mon dieu ! J'espère bien qu'il y a moins de gay intéresser à toi qu'il y a de fille ! Surement, il ne peut pas en avoir tant que ça des gays non? Quoique les filles ne vont toujours pas te lâcher ! Ah la poisse ! *Burp* Mal au cœur ! Haha ! Je disais quoi? Ah oui ! J'aime même tes cheveux ! Et ta voix ! Et tout de toi ! Me sens pas bien la… _

_Signé Malfoy…Euh non Malfoy ! Haha !_

_Harry était là, les yeux encore plus ouvert__s__, sans comprendre. Et surtout…Putain qu'il était con Malfoy quand il était saoul ! Mais pourquoi il s'était saoulé? Pas à cause de lui quand même ? Non impossible…_

_Malfoy était accroupi sur le bol de toilette, à vomir de ton son saoul. Il regarda son hibou partir doucement et il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Tout doucement. Sur Blaise. Il avait l'air décourag__é__ mais moqueur à la fois. Il l'avait écouté réciter sa lettre à travers la porte et avait ricané quand il l'avait cité. Ça faisait 3 fois qu'il lui demandait ce soir. Le noir était sur que Dray, quand il serait sobre, l'étriperait parce qu'il lui avait laissé l'envoy__er__. _

_La soirée avait drôlement commencé. Comme tous les samedis, Blaise allait dormir chez le blond, alors que ses parents étaient parti__s__ faire leur voyage en amoureux, comme ils l'appelaient. Dès qu'il était arrivé au manoir, Draco avait déjà bu un verre ou deux, et l'avait accueilli avec un « Putain Potter me manque ! » Bien sur, sa première réaction avait été de paraître éberlu__é__, clignant des yeux et ouvrant la bouche. Puis il avait passé la soirée à l'écouter dire qu'il embrassait comme un dieu, qu'il avait un corps de rêve, une voix à baver, un joli cul et une très belle personnalité. Il s'était retenu de se marrer quand il avait commencé à énumér__er__ les qualités de Potter. _

_« Il a un sourire d'ange, tu ne trouve__s__ pas? Et ses yeux ! Putain t'as vu ses yeux? Et son rire ! Pourquoi il rit pas comme ça avec moi hein? Il a un putain de caractère de merde qui m'a tout de suite fait craquer ! Tu ne trouve__s__ pas ça trop craquant? Il est parfait je te le dis ! Blaise ! C'est l'homme de ma vie ! L'être de mon cœur ! Toutes __c__es années perdues à nous battre ! Quelle tragédie ! »_

_Il revint à la réalité quand Draco se pendit à son cou, un air niais sur le visage. _

_« Blaiiiiiiise ! Tu sais que t'es le meilleur ami au monde?_

_-Ouais, j'aimerai bien que tu me le dises quand t'es sobre ça ! Bon alle__z,__ il est tard ! Deux heures du mat' ! Faut te mettre au lit !_

_-Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire? Oh je sais ! Un beau brun qui est amoureux d'un blond ! __C__e serai__t__ bien ça ! _

_-Dray, savai__s-__tu que l'amour rend niais? Et savai__s-__tu que l'alcool rendait con? Et savai__s-__tu que les deux ensemble sur toi ça va pas du tout? »_

_Il soupira exaspéré et commença à raconter une histoire au blond, pour qu'il s'endorme. _

_Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla et quand il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait, il poussa un cri. Blaise se réveilla en sursaut et eu un sourire moqueur. Il lui lança un regard noir quand il pointa en souriant un point derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux d'effroi en voyant la chouette d'Harry. _

_« Oh non ! Non non non non non ! Le con il a répondu ! »_

_Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il prit donc la lettre puis la mit dans la main du blond, qui à contre cœur l'ouvrit._

_Malfoy, j'ai un aveu à te faire. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais mais tu ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool ! Fais-moi plaisir, essaie de diminuer la prochaine fois ! _

_Potter_

_PS : T'embrasse mieux que moi je suis sur_

« Tu aurais du voir ma tête quand j'ai reçu ta lettre ! Cela fait déjà 43 ans…Le temps passe si vite et si lentement à la fois… Mais bon… Je me demande toujours ce que ça aurait été si tu étais encore là, rien ne serait pareil. Et qui sait, peut être qu'on ne serait plus ensemble… Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait… »

Harry se releva doucement du sol, et décida de faire apparaître un fauteuil, plus confortable. Il caressa une nouvelle fois la tombe, du bout des doigts.

« Bon on continue notre histoire… »

_Draco avait été rassuré de la lettre du brun. Il avait eu si peur. Mais il était super nerveux pour autant de le revoir à la rentré__e__ scolaire. Et quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois dans un couloir à Poudlard, Harry l'avait carrément plaqué contre un mur et embrassé à pleine bouche. Hermione et Blaise s'étaient souri__s__ doucement, en quelque sorte complice d'un amour qui commençait. _

_Rare n'étai__en__t pas les fois où ont les trouvait en train de s'embrasser dans les couloirs. Tout le monde s'était fait à cette idée. Ils sortaient ensemble en quelque sorte même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment di__t__ ce qu'il__s__ ressentai__en__t l'un pour l'autre. Et l'année passa comme ça. Bien sur ils ne perdirent pas leurs bonnes habitudes de s'envoyer des mots en classe. _

_Putain Potter t'es trooooop canon comme ça ! La tête dans les nuages, les cheveux tombant sur ton visage, glissant sur tes lèvres rouges… Ton cou à découvert, parfaitement halé, Harry j'ai envie de toi ! De te prendre contre un mur et de t'embrasser jusqu'à se que tu deviennes fou ! Bon je m'arrête la, je suis en train de m'allumer !_

_Malfoy _

_**Putain mais ça ne va pas la tête? Tu penses que ça ne m'a pas allumé moi peut être ! Il reste une demi-heure au cours mortellement ennuyant, et tu m'envoie**__**s**__** ça? Tu veux quoi là, que je souffre avec toi? C'est bien Serpentard ça ! **_

_**Potter**_

_Je sais, je sais! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis dans cette maison Potter ! Pourquoi être le seul à avoir ce genre de problème hein? Je sais, je sais, tu m'adore__s__ !_

_Malfoy_

_**Regarde-moi bien aller Malfoy ! Et sache que tu vas y passer !**_

_**Ton bourreau **_

_Quelques micros seconde__s__ après qu'il eu__t__ fini, il entend__it__ un grand boum derrière et vit Harry étendu au sol. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Pas mal le plan. Il se composa un visage paniqué et fonça sur Harry._

_« Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Il a perdu connaissance ! »_

_Toutes les filles poussèrent des soupirs attendris. Comme il était mignon quand il s'inquiétait ! __Flitwick __permit __à __ Draco d'apporter son petit copain à l'infirmerie. Une fois sorti et assez loin de la classe, Dray déposa Harry sur le sol. _

_« Joli le…Hmmm… »_

_Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il l'embrassa violemment en le collant sur le mur. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et les mains du blond trouvèrent le dos de son petit copain. Le baiser était violent, passionné et plein de désir. Une des mains d'Harry descendit pour aller se glisser sous le chandail de Draco. Il retira ses lèvres des siennes à bout de souffle, et lui embrassa le cou, laissant des traces de dents ici et là. Il lui retira sa robe pour ensuite rapidement déboutonn__er__ sa chemise blanche. Il lui suçota l'oreille avant de lui chuchoter quelque__s__ mot__s__._

_« Tu vas voir qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi, mon beau ! »_

_Les vêtements revol__èrent__ ici et là, pour finir torse nu. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'ils étaient dans les corridors de l'école. Harry passa ses mains fébrilement sur le corps de Draco tout en s'agenouillant pour lui embrasser le torse, jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de peau. Il y avait de petite plaque rouge qui apparaissait ici et là mais quel__le__ importance? Draco était collé sur le mur, gémissant sans cesse sous la caresse sur son corps. Harry remonta pour prendre ses lèvres quand il réalisa que tout le monde les regardait. Il regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire et de lui prendre la main, partant en courant, laissant leur vêtement derrière eux. _

« Ah oui, sais-tu combien de temps ça a pris avant que les autre cessent tout commentaire sur cette scène? A chaque fois que je voyais la fille d'Hermione quand elle était adolescente, avec son petit ami, je me rappelais toujours toutes les choses qu'on avait pu faire. Dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est sa fille à elle que je regarde avec son petit ami. D'ailleurs, je t'ai dis qu'elle était enceinte? À 19 ans, déjà… Toutes les générations qui passent sous mes yeux que toi, tu ne verras jamais. Déjà, dans le temps, tu avais peur que plus rien n'existe. »

_Draco tournait en rond dans le salon, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Et s'il ne revenait pas? Et si tout __finissait__ là? Et si c'était réellement la fin du monde? Il avait 19 ans maintenant, le temps avait passé. Il vivait avec Harry depuis la fin de Poudlard, par automatisme. Ils avaient passé leur année ensemble donc pas question que cela change. La fougue de l'adolescence commençait doucement à partir avec la guerre qui prenait de l'importance partout dans le monde. Les attaques de mangemort__s__ étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et la panique prenait chaque personne de plein fouet. _

_Maintenant que la guerre __s'__était installé__e__, Draco et Harry s'étaient rapproché__s__ réellement, et s'étaient attaché__s l'un __ à l'autre plus qu'il__s__ ne l'étai__en__t déjà. Et aujourd'hui, une attaque avait eu lieu __du__ côté moldu, où les parents d'Hermione habitaient. Cette dernière __y__ était allé__e__ dès qu'elle avait su et Harry l'avait suivi__e__, refusant que le blond les accompagne. _

_Il prit le parchemin magique sur la table et le rel__u__t. _

_**Draco 21 :31 : **__Putain Harry ! Ça fait des heures que t'es parti déjà ! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ca va bien? _

_**Harry 22 :29 : **__Pardon nous avons été envahis par une tonne de mangemort__s__ qui nous ont attaqués, se joignant aux autres. La voisine des Granger a été touchée, elle est morte. Mrs. Granger est blessée et son mari était en panique total. Je devrais être rentré dans une heure ou deux tout au plus. Ne t'inquiète pas Draco. _

_**Draco 1 :04 : **__T'es pas encore revenu ! Putain t'avais dit que tu serais revenu ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? _

_**Draco 2 :54 : **__Veux-tu me faire mourir de panique? BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !____Je t'imagine mort giclant dans ton sang aux coté__s__ d'Hermione et de Ron, puis de toute la famille tant qu'a y être ! RÉPOND !_

_**Draco 3 :25 : **__Tu me fais paniquer là ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Pitié quelqu'un réponde- moi ! Un mangemort je m'en fou__s__, mais répondez ! _

_Draco regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 3 :56. Bordel, il avait trop la trouille de ce qui pourrait lui être arrivé ! Un désastre, une catastrophe ! La mort ! Oh non, il n'avait pas intérêt à être mort celui là, sinon il allait la sentir passer ! _

_Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se jeta vers l'entré__e__. Harry y était, couvert de sang avec quelques plai__e__s par-ci par-là. Il boitait et avant qu'il __ne__ s'écroule au sol, Draco le rattrapa. _

_« Harry ! »_

_Il l'étendit sur le sol et se concentra sur ses blessures, pour pouvoir les guérir. Son cœur battait à la chamade, le voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. C'était à peine s'il était encore conscient. Quand il eu__t__ fini, il l'allongea sur un canapé et fit apparaître une couverture. _

_Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux et tout de suite, quand il le vit, le blond l'embrassa sauvagement, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il se décolla et l'embrassa partout sur le visage, sur les joues, sur le front, sur les yeux, sur le menton. Ses mains restant sur chaque coté de sa tête. _

_« Bordel Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie de ne pas te voir revenir ! De découvrir demain matin que tu serais mort ou je ne sais quoi ! Ça fait 3 heures et demi que t'es censé être arrivé ! 3 putain__s__ d'heures !_

_-Je suis désolé…dit-il faiblement. La mère d'Hermione est morte. Elle était en hystérie et on a du la calmer mais ni moi, ni Remus, ni personne d'autre __n'__y arrivait. Ron est parti en mission depuis trois jour__s__ et n'est toujours pas revenu… Elle a explosé. Et à ce moment là, quand __ils ont__ appris que j'étais là, ils ont envoyé Lestrange. On n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter et le renfort ne se décidait pas d'arriver donc… Ahh ! »_

_Il avait poussé __c__e petit cri de douleur quand il avait bougé son épaule. Malfoy se leva pour aller chercher une potion et la posa sur la table de chevet. _

_« Va falloir guérir ton épaule… Tu m'as tellement fait peur ! »_

_Les larmes commencèrent doucement à couler sur ses joues et Harry se redressa pour le serrer dans ses bras. _

_« Arrête de partir sans cesse et risquer ta vie pour rien ! Garde-toi pour le seigneur des ténèbres, arrête d'essayer de sauver les autres ! Je ne veux pas perdre l'homme que j'aime, compris? »_

_Harry le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais ils ne se l'étaient dit. Ils n'avaient pas vu une relation d'amour quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, même s'ils s'aimaient. Harry se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent tous les deux ensembles. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en s'embrassant. Oh oui, ils s'aimaient !_

_« J'essayerai de revenir sain et sauf…Pour l'homme que j'aime ! »_

_Draco inversa les places, se retrouvant dessus, tout les deux riant, la bouche contre celle de l'autre. _

« C'est drôle comme la vie est mal faite tu ne trouve pas? Tu avais tellement peur pour ma vie et c'est toi qui es mort. Vois-tu ce qui clochait, cette fois? … Hey, regarde le mot que j'ai trouvé ! C'était ma fête, nous étions dans des pièces différentes, et tu essayais de me faire deviner la surprise que tu allais me faire par un parchemin magique. Une surprise qui serait dans la salle où tu étais… »

_Dos contre le mur, Draco souriait en regardant son parchemin magique. De l'autre côté, à la même place que le blond, Harry était accoté sur le mur, avec également un parchemin en main. _

_**Draco 20 :00 : **__Aller faut que tu devine__s__ ! Qu__'y__ a-t-il dans l'autre pièce? _

_**Harry 20 :01 : **__Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé d'indice !_

_**Draco 20 :03 : **__Bon ok. Premier indice. Je me suis servi de mes talents pour en faire une grande parti__e__. _

_**Harry 20 :06 : **__Tu es bourré de talent__s__ ! Attend… Des talents que tu pourrais utiliser… Tu es super doué en magie sans baguette, tu as un réel talent pour dessiner et scul__pter__ des œuvre__s__ mouvante__s__, tu es une perle en quiddich, tu es un vrai dieu… Hum… Tu sais trèèèès bien utiliser ta bouche ! Sinon bah je ne sais plus, il y en a tellement !_

_**Draco 20 :08 : **__Hum…Flatteur. Avec tout ça tu n'as pas une petite idée?_

_**Harry 20:08: **__Nah!_

_**Draco 20:09: **__Roh t'es nul! Essaie!_

_**Harry 20:10: **__Dracoooooo ! Fai__s-__moi entr__er__ !_

_Le brun entendi__t__ une porte s'ouvrir et il souri__t__. Il entra donc et se trouva dans le noir total. Il fit un geste de la main pour que la pièce soit illuminé__e__ et il en fut ébloui et éberlu__é__. À droite de la pièce se trouvait une sculpture qui le représentait lui et Draco se regardant droit dans les yeux. Leurs corps étaient enlacés, semblant si paisible__s__. La sculpture était en couleur et des lucioles sculpt__ées__ également volai__en__t autour des amoureux. Au mur du fond se trouvait une peinture où l'ont voyait d'un côté Hermione et Ron, la tête l'un contre l'autre, riant sous la neige, tout les deux emmitouflé__s__ dans leurs manteaux, leurs foulards et leurs tuques. Le ventre de la jeune femme était un peu rond. À leurs côtés se trouvait Draco et Harry se lançant des boules de neige. __Dans le__ coin à droite se trouvait Hedwige, volant à travers les flocons de neige. _

_Finalement au beau milieu de la pièce se trouvait Draco lui-même, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir sur le dos. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur ses yeux et il souriait doucement. Il s'avança vers le brun et s'agenouilla, les lucioles venant danser au dessus de leurs têtes. Il sortit une petite boite en lin et l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir un anneau en argent avec inscrit HPDM à l'intérieur. _

_« Harry Potter, accepter__i__ez__-__vous de prendre le grand honneur d'épouser Draco Malfoy et de l'aimer jusqu'à la mort ? »_

_Harry ouvrit la bouche, regardant le blond sans dire un mot. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et un sourire vint naître au coin de ses lèvres. Il prit le bras de Draco pour le relever, pri__t__ doucement l'anneau entre ses doigts et l__e__ fit tourner. Puis il releva les yeux vers Draco qui semblait inquiet. Harry mit la bague à son doigt et embrassa Draco en murmurant une série de « oui ». _

_« Tout ça est vraiment magnifique mon ange… Dire que je voulais rénover cette salle… Je t'aime… »_

_« Non ! Non pas ça ! Non ! NON ! »_

_Harry retenait Draco de toutes ses forces. Le blond se débattait, pleurant comme jamais. Non, Blaise ne pouvait pas être mort ! Blaise n'avait pas pu l'abandonner comme ça ! Non, il ne venait pas d'être touch__é__ par le sort de la mort, c'était impossible ! Pas lui, non ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, l'abandonner comme ça, et abandonner sa femme enceinte ! _

_« Draco, calme-toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire, il est mort…_

_-NON ! »_

_Il se libéra de l'emprise de son mari et se jeta sur son meilleur ami, au sol, sans vie. Sans vie, non ce n'était pas possible ! Il allait tuer Rosier, il allait le tuer ! _

_« Draco non ! Reviens ici, tu vas te faire tuer ! Draco ! DRACO ! » _

_Mais __c__e dernier n'écoutait plus, il n'avait qu'une idée, aller le tuer une fois pour toute, pour le crime qu'il avait commis ! Pour avoir tué un futur père, pour avoir tué un meilleur ami, pour avoir tué une personne formidable, et pour avoir tué bien d'autre__s__ personne__s__ encore. _

_Il traversa le champ de batail__le__, n'hésitant pas une seconde à attaquer les autres. Il arriva enfin devant Rosier et l'attaqua par surprise. Il mouru__t__ sur le cou__p__. On entendit une femme crier. Sa femme. Harry arriva derrière lui, attend__ant__ pour bloquer le sort qu'elle lui lança. _

_« Alle__z__ on dégage ! »_

_Maintenant que l'élu avait donné le signal, on vit plusieurs personnes transplaner, et les mangemort__s__ déguerpi__r__, mais Draco refusa de partir. _

_« Non on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! On ne peut pas Harry ! On n'a pas le droit, on ne peut pas… »_

_Il éclata en sanglot et le brun le serra fort contre lui, pour le réconforter, même si rien n'effacerai__t__ la douleur qu'a__vait__ provoquée la perte de Blaise dans son cœur. Ils se mirent à le chercher parmi les dépouilles. Draco eu__t__ un regard triste quand il vit Goyle au sol, sans vie. Il avait été un bon ami, mais il avait choisi de se battre du côté du mal…_

_Il fini__t__ par le trouver et le pri__t__ dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry lui pri__t__ l'épaule et les fit transplaner. Tous firent un cercle autour d'eux et des exclamations d'horreur leurs parvinrent aux oreilles. Une jeune femme se fit un chemin parmi la foule et se mit à crier. Elle se jeta sur le noir, que Dray avait déposé au sol. Elle était agenouillée à ses côtés, tremblante. Sa tête était contre son torse. _

_« Non…Pas toi… Pas toi 1 Pas lui ! Non ! Pourquoi…Pourquoi…POURQUOI ! »_

_Dray pri__t__ Pansy dans ses bras, et tous gardèrent le silence devant cette scène déchirante. Elle avait perdu son mari, son ami, le père de son enfant. Hermione vint se joindre à l'accolade, ainsi que plusieurs personnes. _

_Harry regardait la scène, impuissant. Draco lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait peur de perdre quelqu'un dans cette putain de guerre, et il avait perdu son confident. 21 ans… Si jeune pour mourir…_

_Draco était dans la cuisine, buvant tranquillement son café quand il vit un hibou apparaître devant la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et pris la lettre qu'il portait. _

_Grouille toi et plus vite que ça ! Pansy va accoucher, amène ton cul tout de suite ! Hop hop hop ! T'as pas intérêt à manquer ça !_

_Harry_

_Draco se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla s'habiller. Il attrapa la peluche qu'il avait acheté__e__ pour la petite et transplana à Sainte Mangouste. Il demanda à la femme de l'accueil où Pansy se trouvait et monta les étages, avant de trouver la chambre et y entra. Harry y était déjà, avec Pansy qui lui tenait la main. Hermione lui sourit alors qu'elle di__sait__ à son amie de pousser. Après un moment, un bébé apparu__t__. Elle pleurait et d'un coup de baguette, la brunette la nettoya pour la donner à sa mère. Elle la serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Harry la regarda, attendri, quand il vit son blond pleurer également._

_« Elle est magnifique…Tu vas l'appeler comment ?_

_-Judy Zabini…_

« Elle t'avait chamboulé sa mort hein ? Tu avais eu du mal à t'en remettre. Tu soutenais Pansy du mieux que tu le pouvais. Et tu les protégeais, elle et l'enfant. Mais tu n'as pas pu la protéger éternellement, n'est ce pas mon ange ? Parfois il nous est impossible de garder les gens qu'on aime près de nous. Toi et moi nous savons que ce n'est pas toujours facile à accepter. Mais avant qu'elle aussi parte, il en est arrivé des choses… Noël par exemple. »

_Judy et Rose s'amusai__en__t toutes les deux ensemble en rigolant. Rose allait bientôt avoir 2 ans déjà, et Judy avait presque 8 mois. Draco les regarda__it__ tendrement, caressant la tête d'Harry qui était sur ses genoux. Ron était près du sapin de noël, riant avec Pansy alors qu'Hermione était dans la cuisine avec Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley courrait après Pattenron et les jumeaux se marraient. _

_Molly arriva dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Voilà, la dinde est au four ! Maintenant, les cadeaux ! »_

_Cette année, __c__e fut Ron qui fit le petit lutin de noël pour distribuer les cadeaux, à la place de Blaise… Judy et Rose héritèrent de joli__s__ petit__s__ pyjama__s__. Et les cadeaux continuèrent __d'être__ distribu__és__ jusqu'à ce que la dinde soit prête. _

_Les rires étaient au rendez vous, pour oublier cette guerre qui planait dans les rue__s__. La fin approchait de plus en plus, et les morts se faisaient plus nombreux encore. Les attaques étaient nombreuses, partout dans le monde. Tout le temps, sans arrêt. Mais en __c__e 25 décembre, tout ça était mis de côté pour profit__er__ pleinement de la fête. Noël 2002, le dernier de Pansy Parkinson. Un noël simple qui restera toujours gravé en mémoire. _

_Nous étions rendus le 07 avril 2003 et hier Kingsley avait rendu l'âme. Le 23 mars, c'était Fol Œil qui y était passé. Tellement de gens qui partai__en__t doucement. Draco avait peur. Peur qu'une autre personne lui soit enlevée. Et surtout peur que __c__e soit Harry qui y passe. Harry, son petit cœur à lui, cet être avec qui il avait évolué doucement. Harry avec qui il était depuis 5 ans déjà. _

_Il prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire une lettre. Une lettre à Harry, comme ça juste pour se libér__er__. _

_Salut mon cœur. Tu sais je pense bien trop quand tu n'es pas là. Qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver? Tellement de chose ! Il y a le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps qui veu__t__ ta mort ! Il en veut au monde entier. Tu as vu tout ses gens qui meurent? Ça me fait peur Harry… J'ai toujours eu peur que la terre cesse d'exister, que la vie s'arrête, et que tout par__te__. C'est ce qui arrive. Tout est entrain de partir, de nous filer entre les doigts. Je ne compte plus les morts, je ne compte même plus les personnes à qui je tenais qui sont parti__es__, il y en a bien trop. On se dit toujours « A qui le prochain? » Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça? C'est que malgré tout je suis heureux. Je suis heureux parce que tu es avec moi. Alors t'as pas intérêt à me quitter ! _

_Draco_

_Il la déposa dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et soupira. La fin approchait, il le savait, tout le monde le savai__t__…_

_La guerre faisait rage. Partout autour. C'était la dernière, celle qui déciderait du sort de l'humanité. Tous les mangemort__s__, tous les aurors, tous les partisans de chaque camp étaient là. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Bien sur, Ginny avait essayé de toutes ses forces de retenir Hermione et Pansy d'y aller, à cause de leurs enfants, mais elles __avaient__ refusé de l'écouter. Ron, lui, voulait retenir Hermione, mais lui-même y allait. Donc Ginny s'occupait des gamins, avec Mrs. Weasley. _

_Dehors plusieurs corps commençaient déjà à tomber. Déjà les corps s'écroulaient. Déjà les bless__és__ s'accumulai__en__t. La peur leurs tordait le ventre, c'était la fin. Enfin c'était le moment décisif. Soit la guerre stoppait, soit le mal prenait définitivement possession de la terre. Draco regardait de loin ses parents se battre, parce que malgré __le fait__ qu'ils se battent dans des clans différents, ils les aimaient toujours autant. _

_Le temps passait, plusieurs bless__és__ revinrent faire part à la bataille, et d'autre rentrai__ent __dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour se faire guérir, certain__s__ pour y rester, et d'autre__s__ pour __y__ mourir. Il avait vu Tonks, Fleur et Lavande tomb__er__ sous ses yeux. Ron se battait comme un malade avec Hermione, mais il ne voyait pas Pansy. Il se débarrassa de son mangemort pour en prendre un autre. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, comme la plupart des gens qui les entourai__en__t. Certain__s__ pour le bien, et d'autre__s__ pour le mal. _

_Il vit Harry de loin. Il se battait contre Rodolfus. Voldemort ne devait pas être très loin encore. _

_Derrière lui il entendit un cri et il se retourna pour voir Hermione au sol, le corps épris de soubresaut. _

_« Non ! Pas elle !_

_-Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Ron paniqué. Attention! »_

_Draco se retourna mais il était trop tard. Il vit cette lueur mauve et turquoise traverser son corps, et il s'écroula au sol. Il eu__t__ l'impression __que__ tout était au ralenti autour de lui. Il vit Ron courir vers l'école avec Hermione dans les bras, et Remus se précipiter vers lui. Draco ne réalisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Toujours il s'était inquiét__é__ pour les autres, imaginant leur mort, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à l'idée que lui-même pourrai__t__ mourir. Il connaissait ce sort, il le connaissait trop bien… Ce sort sonnait sa mort éminente. _

_Pourtant il se releva, comme si tout allait bien, et fit signe à Remus de continuer sa route, qu'il n'avait rien. Et sous ses yeux, il eu__t__ une vision d'horreur. Il vit un corps tomber au ralentit dans ses bras, ses cheveux noir__s__ tombant sur son visage. Son corps était inerte, sans vie. Elle était morte. Pansy était morte. Dans ses bras. Sans vie. Tout se passait bien trop vite… Il caressa son visage, doucement, ignorant totalement les sorts __qui__ partai__en__t de tou__s__ bord__s,__ tou__s__ côté__s__. Il lui ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur le front. Remus revint près de lui et Draco lui demanda de la ramener à l'intérieur. Qu'elle ne devait pas rester sur le champ de bataille. Et il la ramena. _

_Il était habité d'une grande rage. Il n'allait pas laisser tout le monde tomb__er__ ! Son meilleur ami, sa meilleure ami, et à qui le tour? A qui le tour, hein? Il tua sans arrêt tout les mangemort__s__ qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il y avait de moins en moins de monde dans le parc. _

_Du côté du brun, il s'acharnait maintenant avec Bellatrix. Elle était furieuse d'avoir vu son mari sans vie. Ils avaient eu pour ordre de l'affaiblir pour que Voldemort puisse l'achever, mais comme elle désirait sa mort ! Mais Harry possédait une rage immense contre cette femme. Le combat était ardu, les sorts pleuvai__en__t, mais il fini__t__ par la toucher. Il n'éprouva pourtant aucune satisfaction. _

_Il regarda autour et vit son ange se battre comme un fou et s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il le sentait…_

« La guerre finit, je vainquis Voldemort après un long combat. Tous les morts furent regroupés et j'y vis Pansy. Hermione s'en était sortie, tout comme Ron. Lupin également et tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley. Puis on te vit aller et tu m'avouas quel était le sort que tu avais reçu. Puis la petite Judy… Tu te souviens quand on a reçu la lettre? »

_Alors que Draco prenait sa douche, Harry faisait à manger quand un hibou arriva par la fenêtre devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait le hibou, c'était celui de l'orphelinat dans lequel on avait osé placer Judy. _

_Bonjour cher__s__ Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy. Nous vous annonçons que nous avons regardé toutes les possibilités envisageables pour Judy pour qu'elle soit le mieux possible et le verdict est tombé. Si vous acceptez, nous croyons que vous êtes les mieux placé__s__ pour élev__er__ la petite Zabini. Nous aimer__i__ons avoir votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Merci et bonne journée. _

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux, sans réussir à y croire. Draco sortit de la douche et haussa un sourcil. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur? _

_-Ils…Il__s__ nous donne__nt__ la garde de Judy._

_-Quoi? »_

_Harry lui passa la lettre et le blond la lu__t__ avant de soulever Harry dans les airs, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, poussa un petit cri. Le blond était aux anges ! Comme il avait été furieux quand on avait emmené Judy loin d'eux. Il la voyait tellement comme le souvenir de ses parents. _

_En même temps, il savait que la petite s'attacherait à lui, et elle aurait surement mal quand il partirait, mais il lui resterait toujours Harry après tout !_

« Elle n'avait qu'un an, et elle nous connaissait bien. Elle s'est vite adaptée à nous, mais par contre nous, ça a pris plus de temps pour s'adapter à ses crises la nuit et à tout le reste. Mais tout les trois, qu'est ce qu'on était heureux ! Elle a appris à parler et elle était intelligente pour son âge. Une merveille. Elle était si jeune, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui t'arrivait. Mais moi je le comprenais. Moi je savais que j'allais te perdre. Les années ont passé. Rose et Judy étaient les meilleures amies du monde, et Hermione venait souvent nous voir, tu te souviens? C'est si loin, tellement loin Dray… »

Le vieil homme déposa ses parchemins à côté de lui, soupirant.

« Tu sais, Rose n'est pas la seule à avoir vieilli. Judy aussi. Elle a 39 ans aujourd'hui. Si tu voyais comme elle est épanouie ! Très Serpentarde aussi. Elle tient vraiment de ses parents celle-là ! Elle est mariée. Avec le fils de Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass. Johnny Nott. Elle a 3 enfants. Une fille de 19 ans, Karine. Un garçon de 15 ans, Mathieu. Et un petit de 12 ans, Guillaume. Elle est loin la petite de 5 ans, tu ne trouves pas? »

Harry se leva, et fit disparaître le fauteuil. Les parchemins à nouveau contre son cœur, il sourit.

« Draco, il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi. Tu me manques. »

Il se retourna et refit le chemin qu'il avait fait. Les feuilles guidaient ses pas. Rendu à la sortie du cimetière, une métisse de 39 ans aux yeux bleus l'attendait, souriant doucement.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu venir?

-Tu sais que je préfère y aller seule, et surtout, te laisser y aller seul….Dis, tu voudrais bien me raconter encore des choses sur lui? Et sur mes parents?

-Bien sûr Judy. »

Fin

**Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer cette histoire ^^**


End file.
